This research project involves 4 separate inquires on various aspects of the etiology and treatment of marital dysfunction: 1) Development and evaluation of a low-cost, minimal therapist contact treatment package for marital dysfunction. This package, consisting of self-help books and films, is designed to reduce the amount of therapist time invested per case. 2) A test of the relative effectiveness of therapy for marital dysfunction when conducted by one therapist or by male - female co-therapy teams. 3) A study of the intrapersonal and relationship factors in dysfunctional couples which predict success or failure of tratment. 4) A study of life history variables in both normal and dysfunctional couples, to differentiate those variables which are factors in the etiology of adult dysfunction. The results of these studies are intended to help clarify the etiology of marital dysfunction; to aid in the development of low cost, efficient and effective treatment procedures; and to identify those couples who are likely to benefit from such procedures.